The Last Digidestined
by Jay Man1
Summary: This fic centers around Cody to begin with. Cody wakes up alone in a cave after a battle that appears to have left him as the last digidestined a mysterious voice offers him a chance to a avenge his fallen friends and save the world once again
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Digimon. Digimon and all characters therein are the sole property of Toei Animations not me.  
  
  
  
The Last Digidestined  
  
He was alone, he knew that much for sure. All of his friends, his allies were all gone, Davis, Yolie, Kari, Ken.TK.  
  
" Why? Someone tell me that. WHY?" Cody shouted to the deaf walls of the cave, " why are they all gone? Why am I alone?" The boy sat down and grabbed his knees in the dark, he didn't cry, he was out of tears, and he knew why they were gone.  
  
" Ebemon" the words dripped from his mouth like venom, his eyes burned with anger in the darkness, his memories came back, haunting him.  
  
We had gone into the Digital World, to file Island for a picnic, a meeting of all the Digidestined worldwide, it was supposed to be a three day holiday with food and fun and a chance to relax. But, Ebemon and his master had different plans; the report came from a Tsukaimon, who collapsed afterwards, that a mega digimon that was wreaking havoc in server, Davis had suggested that the younger Odiaba chosen handle it, he said we'd be back in time for desert. Davis was always confident, we all were we never had any doubts we would win.  
  
Server was a wasteland, where there had once been a paridise of green and life, there was nothing but smoking craters and ruined landscape, there were no digimon. As we looked around for survivors it was Kari who first asked what happened, the answer she received was laughter, cruel and heartless. When we turned there was only a cloud of dark mist with a pair of fathomless soulless eyes, Davis, forever the brave one, demanded to know if it had destroyed server. It said it had not, it's servant had had that pleasure and that the same servant would take care of us. We had heard all of this dozens of times before, but he turned out to be right, that's when we first saw him, Ebemon.  
  
He introduced himself as the mega form of Vadermon, and our executioner. I don't know what went wrong, we DNA digivolved, got ready for battle, a Mega shouldn't have been a match for another Mega and two Ultimates, but he was. Ebemon used his Brain Rupture on Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode, and sent him back into his in training forms. He shook off the Static Force, and Justice Beam attacks like they were nothing and began his to use his planet destroyer , but a large explosion cut him off, it came from across the sea.  
  
I still remember his smile as he told us that the other digidestined were now dead, TK didn't believe him, keeping hope to the end as usual, Ebemon said it didn't matter what we believed, we were about to die. He sent another brain rupture attack which dedigivolved both Sylphymon and Shakkoumon, he was about to finish us when a sandstorm started from nowhere.  
  
A voice called out to us, it was an Airdramon, he said he had digivolved from the Tsukaimon we had met earlier during the battle on File Island, he told us the other Digidestined were dead. We had no time to mourn as the Airdramon flew us toward the mountains to hide. As we got close Yolie asked who had had the power to kill the others, we never got an answer, Airdramon was hit by a blast of energy and dissipated into data. Ebemon had caught up to us, luckily we were close enough to the ground to avoid serious injury, but that where our luck ran out. We were in a hollow in the mountain, we couldn't climb out, there was a small cave but only I could have fit, I refused to leave the others and our digimon were still unconscious. Ebemon had us defenseless and he didn't hesitate, as he shot the blast TK grabbed me and threw me into the hole. The force of the attack caved in the opening to the cave and shook the entire mountain, I hit my head and blacked out, and when I woke up I heard nothing but my own breathing in the dark  
  
The memories flashed in Cody's head, and echoed in his mind to the point where he almost didn't here the voice, almost.  
  
" This way." It beckoned, Cody who was beyond caring about his own life, followed the voice to wherever it lead. He crawled through the small cave that quickly became a tunnel, he crawled following the gentle coaxing of the mysterious voice. After what seemed like an eternity he came to a chamber, that was filled with a pale yellow light. The light was what had been speaking to him, it floated several feet off of the ground, and behind it there was what appeared to be the hilt of a blade.  
  
" What are you?" Cody asked, of the light.  
  
" I am the guardian of this chamber" it replied, " I was placed here by the digital guardians to protect this place until the chosen ones came." Looking around the room Cody noticed pictures of a Dragon, a Tiger, a Tortoise, and a Phoenix, the guardians of the digital world. The light continued, " they foresaw their imprisonment and placed this blade here to wait for one who would free them." With these words the blade started to glow, Cody watched as his D3 came off of his belt and moved onto the hilt of the blade, the device melded into the hilt until it looked as if it had always been there. Cody shuddered when he realized what this meant. " Do not fear young one, this blade will grant you power, power enough to save this world, and maybe power enough to save your friends" Cody looked up at this proclamation with hope in his eyes. " Come forward last of the Digidestined and claim your destiny" Cody stepped forward and placed his hand on the blade. 


	2. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any characters thereof, all characters are recognized as property of Toei animation.  
  
  
  
Cody felt his heartbeat quicken as he grabbed the hilt of the sword, a bright light surrounded him and filled the chamber. Cody felt the change wash over him, the blade merging with his very being; when the light faded the Cody saw that the blade was now sheathed at his side, and in his right hand was a small Digi-egg, it twisted in his palm and cracked open to reveal a tsubumon.  
  
" Tsubumon! You're okay, I thought I had lost you," Cody smiled for the first time since he had returned to the digital world. " Will the other Digimon be reconfigured too?" Cody directed his question at the light, but it didn't answer the question it only said.  
  
" Cody, check your D-Terminal" Cody did so and realized that the Digi-eggs of Knowledge and Reliability were no longer there.  
  
" Where are my digi-eggs? Does this mean that Armadillomon can't armor-digivolve any more?" Cody asked fear creeping into his voice again.  
  
" That is correct young one, your digimon can no longer use the powers of the digi-eggs"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because Cody, their powers now belong to you. When you hold your blade and call upon them you will be granted the powers of Knowledge and Reliability. You can now use them to defeat the dark powers that are taking over the digital world."  
  
" How can I defeat Mega Digimon when I only have the power of a champion?" Cody questioned.  
  
" Your powers will start at the armored level but the more you use them them the more they will grow until they will hold the powers of a Mega themselves."  
  
" What must I do first" The young boy asked, eager to avenge his friends  
  
"Your first step, will be to free the digital guardians, Gennai and Azulongmon, are biding their time and will not act until the others are free, but though you and your friends managed to free Azulongmon, you did not free the other three guardians. The guardians you must free are those of the north, south, and east, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon, the temples in which they are imprisoned are protected by special guardians with powers similar to your own, be careful as they have more skill with their powers." The light began to fade revealing a doorway at the other end of the chamber as Cody walked out he heard the light give a final word.  
  
" Time passes differently in the chamber young one, while you were inside several months have passed in the digital world, be on guard things are not as you remembered" Cody jumped as something fell around his neck, looking down he realized it was a golden medallion bearing the symbol of a digivice. The light spoke again. "Should you need any help hold this and I will give you what answers I know." Cody nodded and stepped out into the digital world.  
  
He wasn't prepared for what he saw; the very skies were dark, with ominous clouds and rolling thunder. The landscape was gray and barren with huge craters, there seemed to be no sign of life anywhere.  
  
" All this happened in a few months?"  
  
" Evil works quickly young one, it's power spreads like a cancer and erases all the good that came before, even Oikawa's power could not halt the pestilence you see before you." Cody recognized the voice as the one from the chamber, it comforted him even as it's words chilled him.  
  
" What should I call you?" Cody asked.  
  
" Patron will do" Cody accepted this and when no other information was divulged, he continued his trek, he decided to head north to free Ebonwumon. As he started walking Tsubumon shone brightly and digivolved into Upamon.  
  
" Let's go" the child digimon shouted cheerfully as his partner started a lonely march to the north, with Upamon in his arms.  
  
In another part of the digital world a figure watched Cody's trek on a small screen. The screen was in front of a large obsidian throne in the chamber from which the figure controlled the entire digital world, as it saw the small boy walk slowly north the figure smiled.  
  
" Piyomon come here" It bellowed, a small black Piyomon soon appeared in the chamber it's head bowed.  
  
" You called master?" it asked it's small voice barely above a whisper.  
  
" Yes, I want you to contact Ebemon tell him that to last digidestined is heading his way." The Piyomon nodded.  
  
" Yes master" The small bird quickly exited and headed to perform its task, the figure watched it go, and chuckled.  
  
" So it begins"  
  
Cody was exausted, he had been walking for more than a day and there was still no sign of the temple or even other digimon, Upamon had at least managed to digivolve again so he had Armadillomon to keep him company, but it was still slow going. He was on a plain of some sort that was flat for miles in every direction, there was barely even any grass growing on the earth. The sight was depressing to say the least, plus the boredom was nearly unbearable. He stopped suddenly when he heard a noise behind him, turning quickly he faced a Mekanorimon, hovering 3 yards away.  
  
" Let me guess, you're here to destroy me" The mechanical digimon nodded. "Fine then, I was hoping for a chance to try out my powers," Cody drew his blade and held it with both hands.  
  
Trusting an inner impulse he didn't call for the armor he just focus on his knowledge and willed it to come, he was rewarded with a golden light surrounding him as he felt himself change. Cody closed his eyes and allowed the light to envelope his very being when he opened them, his sword was no long in his hand. Looking down he saw he was adorned in shining gold armor similar to Digmon's, the armor felt light and he found he could move easily, his right hand, he noticed, was now inside a gauntlet that was attached to a formidable looking lance. In many places he noticed the crest of Knowledge engraved into the metal.  
  
With his new powers in place Cody faced his enemy with Armadillomon at his side.  
  
" Dang Cody you look strong" the small digimon stated his voice filled with awe, he also faced the Mekanorimon ready to try his hardest to help his partner. Cody smiled and readied his lance.  
  
" Well, lets get started; Gold Rush!" Cody shouted as a lance shot from his right arm and split into four smaller lances, they struck there target but only scratched the Mekanorimon's outer armor.  
  
" You have to do better than that, Twinkle Beam" the energy blast hit Cody in the chest but he recovered quickly and went on the offensive. Armadillomon watched helplessly, wanting to help his friend but unable to do so as a rookie. Cody watching his partner made a plan.  
  
" Armadillomon quick attack the dome," Cody shouted as he didged another beam, his partner was quick too comply.  
  
"Diamond Slamming attack!" The rookie called as he went for the dome of the machine type champion, as the enemy turned too deal with this tiny threat Cody acted. Cody jumped onto the back of the Mechanorimon and opened its glass hatch, his lance made short work of the Bakemon driving and the machine shut down.  
  
As the adrenaline in his system went down Cody realized that he had killed a digimon with his own hands, he also realized that he would probably have to do so again if he planned to save then digital world.  
  
" How am I going to do this?" Cody said to himself as his armor vanished and his sword returned to its scabbard; Patron answered his question.  
  
" Do not forget young one that most digimon are reconfigured when they die and those that aren't usually don't deserve to be, you will have to kill to accomplish your quest, but thee digimon will be reborn and have a chance at a better life." Cody nodded comforted by the words, he then climbed into the cockpit of the Mekanorimon and called Armadillomon to him, with the Machine digimon at his disposal, he would have no trouble reaching the temple.  
  
From his fotress Ebemon watched the boy take off. One of his underlings, a Cyberdamon, stood behind him.  
  
" Master Ebemon, why did you allow the boy to get that Mekanorimon, now he will reach the temple even faster," Ebemon faced the ultimate, who dropped his gaze.  
  
" Exactly, when he reached the temple he will have to fight the guardian there, the guardian will take care of him for us." The underling nodded and turned to go, but was stopped by his masters voice "Wait, if you ever question me again, I will feed you to the Tyranomon is that clear?" The ultimate nodded quickly and left, while Ebemon watched the screen. "Go forward little one, but be warned the Digital world is not as pleasant as it once was." 


	3. The first Temple ( Not Alone)

Disclaimer: Digimon and all characters names and references thereof are the sole property of Toei animation and not me, I do not own Digimon or any of that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cody stared at the temple of the northern guardian of the Digital world. The temple was a magnificent structure stretching into the heavens; made completely of obsidian it appeared almost liquid, like a giant black wave that suddenly stopped moving. The structure though stone was fashioned into a forest the many trees twisting and intertwining into a menagerie of spires and parapets all made of volcanic glass. The sight of it left Cody in awe yet scared out of his mind all the same, and as he and Armadillomon moved forward through the nonliving jungle he felt the oppressive silence moving in all around him cutting off even the wind.  
  
" This is a dead place," Cody said suddenly as they walked into the dimming light of the inner compound. The sunlight began to fade and the temple seemed to shut them up inside, Cody had now idea where he was going or what he was looking for but his feet seemed to guide him. After another ten minutes of walking all outside light was gone, Cody could trust only his instinct to guide him to whatever he was looking for. His foot grazed something in the dark, something soft but not alive reaching down Cody picked it up, it was a piece of clothing, a hat. Shrugging his shoulders Cody pocketed the hat and continued on.  
  
The walking seemed to stretch on forever, Cody had lost any sense of time and the darkness was starting to bother him, it wasn't the dark itself it was the sense of what was behind the dark, something waiting for him. This was what was swimming through Cody's mind when he found the door, or rather when he hit the door. The door was solid and made of metal instead of obsidian, it was also engraved with a symbol Cody couldn't figure out in the dark.  
  
" I reckon this is the way in" Armadillomon whispered to his partner, Cody nodded realizing afterwards it was a futile motion, it was too dark to see a nod. Taking a step back Cody's right hand moved instinctively to his blade, and he halfway drawn it before he knew what he was doing. Cody was about to sheath it again when he realized that his D-3, which was now in the blade's hilt, was glowing. His eyes quickly adjusting to the light he moved toward the door to examine it closer, with the faint glow to aid him he saw a slot in the door that seemed built for a large key, or a sword. Cody took one last look at the blade before pushing it into the slot and turning, withdrawing the blade quickly as the door moved Cody watched it slide into the right of the doorframe and disappear. Beyond the newly opened doorway was a large well lit hall that led to a large golden altar at the far end, guessing that the altar was his goal Cody began to step into the hall and was promptly knocked down.  
  
" Cody look out!" Armadillomon shouted as he knocked his partner to the ground, where Cody's head had previously been three stars were jabbed into the ground, they shimmered and disappeared. Looking up Cody saw a winged figure standing on one other large black branches, it's golden wings were extended and glowing, the figure itself was wearing golden armor that was a darker shade than Cody's. The figure's face was completely covered by a gilded helmet only it's eyes were visible, its hands and feet had heavier armor so Cody guessed they were used more for fighting. The fact that the figure appeared human and had armor like his own bothered Cody but two things bothered him most of all, one the beings eyes were a familiar deep blue, and two the armor bore the emblem of Hope.  
  
"It couldn't be," Cody's mind was racing as he whispered to himself, " T.K. ?" The figure's eyes seemed to look through the younger boy.  
  
" Saying your prayers infidel? Say them quickly for tonight your soul will rest with the dead." The voice was T.K.'s but at the same time not, T.K. had always been filled with life and hope, this voice was cold and remorseless. " I am the guardian of this temple, all who trespass here are to be dealt with by me," with these words T. K. flew at the boy that had once been his DNA digivolution partner with the sole intention of ending his life.  
  
" Star Shower!" TK shouted as more glowing stars flew from the wings on T.K.'s back. Cody was barely able to dodge this barrage and get to his feet, holding his sword with both hands Cody summoned his armor. The being he had once known as T.K. paused as he watched the transformation, "your powers, are like my own, but they won't be enough to save you. Mane Wind!" Flapping his wing rapidly T.K. drove Cody to his knees with a powerful gust. Cody found himself being crushed by the increasing force of the wind, and unable to move. Armadillomon had burrowed under the ground and had to watch as his partner was being beaten and he was unable to help.  
  
" Armadillomon," Cody's voice came out as a gasp, " I need you to help me" he managed to get this out before the wind shut him up again. On his left arm the armor slid back revealing his D-3, the small screen began to shine as Armadillomon felt a familiar change come over him.  
  
" Armadillomon digivolve to…" the small digimon was enveloped in a bright light as his body changed, " Ankylomon!" he shouted a champion once again. "Now to deal with you" he shouted facing T.K. "Hammer Tail" T.K. thrown off guard by the sudden evolution was hit in the chest by the dinosaurs heavy tail, the force of the attack flung him into one of the stone trees shattering it.  
  
" Ankylomon you digivovled" Cody said with wonder as he got to his feet ready to face T.K. when he recovered. The temple was silent again and dark beyond the light of the hall, Cody kept his guard up on all sides waiting for the next attack. Something moved to his left and Cody quickly turned and fired a Gold Rush attack.  
  
" Hey watch it! Boom Bubble!" the attack struck Cody's armor but he barely felt it, he knew who had thrown that attack.  
  
" Patamon? Is that you?" Cody called into the darkness, a small figure came into view, it was flapping it's ear to fly and it looked like an a cross between a bat and a pot roast, meaning it had to be Patamon.  
  
" Who else would I be? I should be asking who you are, and why you attacked me,"  
  
"Sorry, we thought you were T.K.," Cody said, trying to keep his guard up as he did so.  
  
" Who is T.K.? The name sounds familiar but I don't know any T.K." Cody stared at the little digimon in shock. Could this be a different Patamon? He wondered.  
  
" Where are you from?" Cody asked. The small digimon shrugged.  
  
" I don't know, I just woke up here a second ago, you didn't answer my question, who are you?" Now Cody was at a loss, if this was T.K.'s partner than he has been in the temple since the battle with Ebemon, but if he was reconfigured why didn't he remember his partner?  
  
" My names Cody, I think you should stay with me until we figure this out. Sorry about before; I'm a bit on edge." Patamon nodded and flew to Cody's side, landing quickly his ears perked up and twitched, turning quickly Patamon was unable to voice a warning.  
  
" Star Shower!" The blast came quickly giving neither Cody nor his digimon time to block, Ankylomon reverted back to his rookie stage and Cody lost his armor, as he was thrown to the ground. As he hit the ground something small and white fell out of his pocket, it the dim light he could see it was T.K.'s hat. Cody quickly searched for his sword reaching for it he barely missed being struck by another volley of stars, running out of options Cody remembered the pendant clutching the pendant he shouted his question with all of his strength.  
  
" Why doesn't anyone remember who they are?"  
  
" This is Ebemon's doing" The comforting voice sounded in his head, " He wiped your friends mind's of all they once knew, they are digidestined no longer so you are the last." Cody stared at the winged figure standing near him, T.K. hadn't moved in for the kill yet; he was staring at something.  
  
" You mean all the others are still alive?"  
  
" No, those who bore the digi-eggs and the keeper of kindness still live, but all the others are dead," Cody tried to accept this, T. K. mumbled something  
  
" Hat…mine" he said still transfixed on the lonely white hat. Cody knew he had to act quickly.  
  
" How do I give him his memory back?" He asked quietly not wanting to distract T.K.  
  
" Use the pendant, once he recognizes something that once belonged to him the pendant can restore his memories, when his memories return Patamon's will as well." The voice left as suddenly as it came and Cody could feel the absence of it's presence. Rolling over quickly he grabbed T.K.'s hat and threw it to him. T.K. caught it almost mechanically never taking his eyes off it. Cody held up the pendant and focused all his energy on it and T.K., the pendant seemed to explode with light as it illuminated the entire temple and covered T.K. completely. T.K.'s armor vanished and he put the hat on his head, in his right hand was a short sword that was inscribed with the crest of Hope.  
  
" Cody? Where are we? And where did this come from" Cody's sigh of relief echoed throughout the temple, his friend was back to normal at last.  
  
" It's a long story T.K. but I think I know who will have the answers." Turning around and heading for the hall Cody beckoned for T.K. to follow as he walked toward the altar at the back of the hall.  
  
The altar was four feet tall and made of gold and silver, their where two slots like the ones that had been in the door, one had the crest of knowledge above it and the crest of reliability under it, the other had only the crest of hope over it.  
  
" You think the swords will open them?" T.K. asked trying to take in everything around him, Patamon had taken his usual seat on T.K.'s head, and Armadillomon was by Cody's feet. Cody nodded and placed his blade into its slot T.K. did the same, they both turned the blades at the same time and waited.  
  
The Temple thundered and shook as light poured out of the altar, the light surrounded both boys and their digimon. Unable to see Cody and T.K. simply waited out the reaction, hoping it would end well. When the rumbling subsided the boys found themselves in a large green forest plush and green. The remains of the temple were visible but they were overgrown and destroyed. The most noticeable of changes was the giant digimon now standing before the two boys. It was a giant Tortoise with a tree on it's shell and twelve digicores adorning the trunk, there was no doubt that the boys had found Ebowumon. Turning his head the giant digimon spoke.  
  
" Thank you for freeing me, I am forever in your debt young ones." Moving his head closer to the boys, he seemed to examine them " I see you are not the ones who originally came into our world, I must have been confined for quite some time." Peering even closer at the pair he seemed to be analyzing them. " Your have met Patron I see, a lot has happened since I was free last" He paused as if listening to a voice inside his head. " Ah… Patron tells me you fought Ebemon, I imagine his brain rupture attack is the reason none of you remembered who you were, but why place you as the guardians of the prisons in which we are kept." The tortoise was talking to himself more than he was talking to the boys. " I feel there is more to this than I can see alone, and I believe you will need more allies if you are to defeat whatever evil now grips this world, you must go and free the last two guardians, it wont be easy but only you can do it." T.K. spoke up now, having been struck silent by the imposing figure before him.  
  
" Why does it have to be us? Why can't you or Quinglongmon do it?" The tortoise turned quickly to face the blond boy his head moving close enough to bite T.K. in half if he so chose. He took a deep breath as he spoke.  
  
" If we are to help you we must all be free, much like you without our full team we would not stand a chance." Ebowumon waited as T.K. took this knowledge in. " I will transport you out of the forest, it may be to hard for you to navigate now, I wish you good luck on your journey, I wish I could be of more help but my powers are still weak." Raising his massive head the Tortoise closed his eyes, his digicores shone brightly and in an instant the Cody and T.K. found themselves at the edge of the forest near the Mekanorimon that Cody had borrowed. T.K, looked at the machine type digimon, and guessed it was too small for two.  
  
" I guess I'll be flying huh?" T.K. said casually carrying a happy go lucky smirk that Cody hadn't seen in what felt like ages. Finally able to relax Cody felt tears of joy as he tackled the blond boy.  
  
" I thought I had lost you…all of you, I'm so glad your okay! Now we can go get the others and make Ebemon and his boss pay." Tears were spilling from Cody's eyes as he laughed and smiled freely. T.K. smiled down at the young boy and stopped as he came to some inner conclusion.  
  
" My brother… Matt, Tai, all of them, they're dead aren't they?" Cody didn't answer, the look on his face told T.K. all he needed to know. "Where is this next temple?"  
  
"South"  
  
"Then lets go"  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? I hope somebody reviews this chapter as much fun as it is to write it's boring with no feedback. I will try to write more chapters (as if anyone would read them) and I will try to make the story more interesting I promise. Anyway R&R please 


	4. The Southern Temple: Two Hearts as one

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters thereof Digimon is the sole property of Toei Animations and whatever other companies own stock in it, just FYI  
  
  
  
Last time the Cody was able to find not only the fist digital guardian but T.K. as well, they discovered that the rest of their team members were guarding the other temples with their memories erased by Ebemon's attack. The pair is presently heading for Zhuqiaomon's temple to the south, their movements were being watched on a screen in Ebemons fortress.  
  
Ebemon watched the pair as they flew toward the southern temple, he raised a few of his metallic tentacles to the screen and a map marking their progress appeared. They were covering ground quickly and would reach the temple by the end of the day.  
  
" Master don't you think we should send someone to stop them?" It was the Mega Dramon again, the minion was beginning to get on Ebemon's nerves, the mega smiled as a thought occurred to him.  
  
" You know you do have a point, we should stop those kids before they gather too strong of a force, why don't you go deal with them." Ebemon said never turning to face the Dragon Ultimate.  
  
" Me? Of course master right away I will bring back those children's heads as trophies" The ultimate quickly turned to leave glad at the chance to prove himself.  
  
Ebemon called after him " Good Luck!" then as soon as the ultimate departed he added " idiot." Turning back to the screen Ebemon pressed a few more buttons and a figure with red eyes cloaked in shadow appeared.  
  
" How goes the plan Ebemon?" The figure asked of the Mega.  
  
" Excellent lord, Ebowumon is already free and Zhuqiaomon should be free in a few days, at this rate they will all be released within a month" Ebemon said quickly his head down waiting for approval.  
  
" Perfect, keep me informed," the image blinked out and Ebemon breathed a deeply relieved sigh. Turning back to the map, which was now monitoring Mega Dramon's progress as well, Ebemon allowed himself a smile, but he didn't let himself get overconfident, that could lead to mistakes and his lord demanded perfection.  
  
"How much further?" T.K. shouted over the wind as he and Cody soared across a hilly plain.  
  
" A few more miles" Cody's voice projected from the loud speaker inside the Mekanorimon, " we should be there in a few minutes"  
  
" Wrong!" a voice boomed causing both boys to stop, " the only place you're going is to join your fellow digidestined in hell. Genocide attack!" Both boys moved to avoid the barrage of missiles aimed at them and Cody jumped out of the Mekanorimon as soon as he was able. T.K. had been thrown to the side by the blast but he was okay. They looked up and saw Mega Dramon hover slowly down the barrel of its gun arm moved from one boy to the other. " Now which one of you should I destroy first?" T.K. didn't wait for him to choose flapping his wings quickly T.K. through up a small sandstorm blinding the ultimate.  
  
" Armadillomon , Patamon, digivolve now, we're going to need your help for this" T.K. shouted as he tried to keep Mega Damon incapacitated.  
  
" Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"  
  
" Arrmadillomon digivolve to … Ankylomon!"  
  
The two champions quickly went to their partners' aid Ankylomon started by tackling Mega Dramon, the dragon paused only for a moment before throwing the champion to the side like a pillow. Mega Dramon took aim at T.K. but was knocked back by a combination of Angemon's hand of fate and Cody's Gold Rush. As the ultimate recovered it was hit by T.K.'s star shower attack, it shook off the attack and went back on the offensive.  
  
" We' re not doing enough damage!" Cody shouted as he dodged another genocide attack, " we need to DNA digivolve." Cody hoped it was still possible because otherwise they were screwed. As he prepared to attempt the evolution Mega Dramon suddenly turned and headed right at T.K. the champions were too far away to help and at his present angle Cody couldn't attack without risking hitting T.K. who seemed unable to move. " T.K. look out!" Cody shouted his mind racing, " I can't lose him again" Cody thought.  
  
T.K. couldn't act, the ultimate level digimon turned on him so quickly T.K. didn't know how to react , like a deer in headlights he could only wait for the inevitable. T.K.'s mind was not as stricken as his body, " He's going to kill me" he thought as the Mega Dramon got ever closer, " I can't die I have to find the others, I have to avenge Matt." As the boys' thoughts reached a similar idea they both felt the oh so familiar sensation of twin hearts beating as one light enveloped them both as their digimon became one.  
  
" Angemon…Ankylomon… DNA digivolve to… Shakkoumon!" The giant metallic digimon towered over the Mega Dramon ready to fight, the boys however weren't looking at their partner, they marveling at the fact that their armors had changed. T.K's wings were now silver and his armor was also silver with designs in gold trim, and his gauntlets now had images of the all seeing eye on the palms. Cody's armor was also silver with gold trim, but it was bulkier than T.K.'s and where his lance had been there was a missile launcher. Mega Dramon paused as he was faced with three formidable looking enemies and both boys jumped as Patrons voice echoed in their ears.  
  
" You have reached the Ultimate level children, your powers are now changed and much greater than before, T.K. your new attacks are 'Spirit Wind' and 'Harmonious Star' Cody your new attacks are 'Fajita Missile' and 'Justice Cannon' use them wisely children you will need them soon." While they listened Mega Dramon had decided to go on the offensive.  
  
" Genocide Attack!" The dragon quickly fired to volleys of missiles at both boys Cody, anxious to try out his new strength, aimed his gun and fired.  
  
" Fajita Missile!" A large missile flew out of Cody's cannon and split into several smaller bombs that intercepted all of Mega Dramon's Missiles. Cody smiled as he saw the strength of his new attack. T.K. started flapping his wings at high speed as he used his own powers.  
  
" Spirit Wind!" He shouted as tendrils of white smoke flew from his wings, wrapped around the Missiles from the genocide attack and moved them to explode harmlessly around T.K. Although their new powers were strong the battle was far from over, Mega Dramon, seeing that it was outmatched, quickly flew high into the sky trying to put itself out of range of it's attackers. T.K. quickly followed the digimon into the skies, placing his hands in front of him palms out T.K. shouted " Harmonious Star!" a bright orange ball of energy appeared in his hands and flew at Mega Dramon who easily dodged the attack. T.K. prepared to try again when something beeped on his arm, glancing over he saw a small speaker on his arm, listening closely he heard Cody's voice,  
  
" T.K. see if you can hold him still so we take him down,"  
  
" Right" T.K. shouted as he leveled out in front of the Ultimate, " Spirit Wind!" again the smoke flew from his wings this time wrapping around Mega Dramon keeping him in place, as it tried to free itself from the restraints it heard twin cries from beneath it.  
  
" Harmonious Spirit!"  
  
"Justice Cannon!" Mega Dramon cried out as twin beams of energy ripped through its chest, the digimon dissolved into data and T.K. floated back down to earth. Shakkoumon de-digivolved back into Patamon and Armadillomon, while both T.K. and Cody relinquished their armor.  
  
" That was intense," Cody said looking at the aftermath of the battle, " I don't think I have ever felt such power." T.K. nodded in agreement as he looked around but he shivered as a thought occurred to him.  
  
" We're going to have to fight the others like this aren't we?" T.K. asked causing Cody to stare at him for a moment before nodding. " There is a chance we could kill them," T.K. spoke slowly as if the truth of his statement was something he couldn't accept, " we could seriously hurt them or worse."  
  
" There is no way we would allow that to happen, they may not be in their right minds but they are still our friends I know neither of us will forget that." T.K. seemed to accept this and glanced off into the distance, his repose was then interrupted by a very loud rumbling looking around he realized it had come from Cody. The younger boy blushed and sweatdropped mumbling something about looking for food and pointing toward a spot of green to the east. T.K. realized he was hungry as well and immediately summoned his armor and signaled to Cody to follow him, the spot of green turned out to be a small orchard. The trees were the weirdest either boy had seen they had all sorts of things growing on them, from apples and oranges to pumpkins and cabbages, picking what looked familiar and edible the two boys set up camp for the night.  
  
As the night settled in and the stars shone above them the two boys discussed their battle plan.  
  
" Cody do you have any idea how strong the others are going to be?" T.K. asked staring at the fire that they had used Mekanorimon to start, " Will they be at the armor level like I was and more importantly will they have their digimon with them?"  
  
" I can't be sure, I think the only reason Patamon wasn't with you is because Angemon would not have helped you fight me if he realized I wasn't evil. However Gatomon doesn't become angelic until her Ultimate form so we might be dealing with both her and Aquillamon which means there's a chance of Sylphymon getting involved as well. It will be hard for sure but we should be glad that they are okay. I was so afraid when Mega Dramon attacked you, I thought I would be alone again and even worse I thought I would have to watch you die. Do you remember how you saved me?" T.K. looked at the smaller boy as the firelight danced in his green eyes and he smiled.  
  
" Yeah I pushed you into a small opening in the cliff just before the blast hit, then everything went blank I didn't wake up until the temple when you gave me back my hat" T.K. smiled broader. " Well I guess that makes us even now I saved you once and you saved me," T.K. turned his gaze up to the sky watching the stars shimmer and blink, Cody thought he was done talking until he suddenly said. " Cody, I want you to promise me that you will take care of yourself, stay safe so we can all come out of this together. We'll free Kari and Yolei then we'll find Davis and Ken, and we'll make Ebemon and his master pay for what they did."  
  
" Of course we will T.K. nothing can stand in our way." The smaller boy smiled at his partner before extinguishing the fire and slipping off to sleep.  
  
The next day the two hurried to cover the remaining distance to the Southern temple covering several hundred miles in a few hours, by midday they had reached the sight of the temple but there was nothing there. The day was overcast and the clouds shifted restlessly of the sky as the team stood perplexed at the vacant spot.  
  
"I don't understand it, the temple is supposed to be right here," Cody paced frantically around the spot, he had wanted so badly to fix everything but this was disheartening, what could have happened.  
  
" Calm down Cody maybe we just wandered a bit off course" T.K. said trying to sound calm when he was also a bit worried, what if the temple had been moved or worse destroyed, they may never find the others. " I know I'll fly up and take a look around maybe there's a clue or something." Cody nodded agreement and T.K. took off, the boy sailed upward to a point just beneath the cloud cover, but unfortunately there was nothing for miles around. Then a wind shift caused something to catch his eye T.K. flew above the cloudbank and was struck silent at the sight of what was there.  
  
" Cody get up here quick bring our digimon with you" T.K.'s voice sounded over the intercom in the Mekanorimon, "you are not going to believe this." Cody did as he was asked and was also struck speechless at the sight of what was above the clouds. It was the southern temple frozen in what seemed to be blue glass or stone, the entire construction was floating in midair above the clouds right where it was supposed to be. "Whoa" was the only thing Cody could manage to say, T.K. signaled to him and they flew toward the entrance ready to attempt to free their fallen comrades.  
  
The southern temple, unlike its northern counterpart, was almost harshly bright, every detail was clear and frozen in its place, and several of the outcroppings looked like flames. Cody and T.K. had both summoned their armor and where keeping their guards up, suddenly they heard a noise to the left, turning quickly they just barely missed a twin attack as a large stone and a shuriken struck the spots where they had just been standing. Looking up to where two warriors were standing eyeing them menacingly they almost didn't here the sounds behind them.  
  
" Lightning Paw!" T.K. shoved Cody out of the way of the attack and Cody did the same as Aquillamon attacked from above. Now surrounded, both boys called for their digimon to digivolve.  
  
" Patamon digivolve to!  
  
" Armadillomon digivolve to!" Light surrounded both digimon as they completed their transformations.  
  
" Angemon!"  
  
"Ankylomon!" With the two champions added to the fray the odds were now even.  
  
" Angemon and I will take Kari, you deal with Yolei okay?" Cody nodded and went to face his former friend. T.K. stood facing Kari and Gatomon. Kari, now infused with the power of the digi-egg of light, was adorned in armor colored pink and silver, oversized metallic cat paws covered her hands and feet, and on her back were a pair of silver wings. Her face was covered with Nefertimon's mask and only her eyes were visible, anger and hatred burned in them, on the forehead of the mask the crest of light was inscribed.  
  
"You are trespassing in this place, and since you have not taken our hint I will have to show you what we do to intruders. Queens Paw!" The paws on Kari's hands glowed red before she leaped at T.K. striking with uncanny speed and skill meanwhile Angemon was using his staff to keep Gatomon at bay since his energy attacks wouldn't work. The smaller champion's inability to fly gave Angemon a slight advantage but he knew that if those claws got to his wings he would lose his advantage in a hurry.  
  
Cody wasn't faring much better with Yolei, she was clothed in green from head to toe with several shurikens attached to a belt at her waist the crest of sincerity adorned the outfit. Cody quickly found out that though he was physically stronger than Yolei she was far faster and had much better accuracy, Cody found himself unable to gather a good offensive rhythm as his opponent was a blur of motion around him. His digimon wasn't faring to well, Aquillamon was able to attack for above to avoid damage but luckily the long distance attacks didn't do as much damage as the physical attacks would. The battle continued for another fifteen minutes as neither side gained the upper hand, it was T.K. who first suggested they up the ante.  
  
" Cody we have to Digivolve this fight is going nowhere and someone could get seriously hurt soon"  
  
" I think you're right I'll try to get to where you are" Cody started to shift toward his partner but froze as a painful scream wrenched the air. "T.K. what happened are you okay?" Cody shouted into the intercom on his arm hoping that the boy on the other end was still alive to answer.  
  
" Kari… her claws, I can't move my left arm anymore there's so much blood" T.K. sounded scared his breathing was heavy. That was all Cody needed, he called his digimon to his side and they charged blindly toward their fallen comrade. T.K. was on the ground, blood flowed freely from his arm and there were claw marks all over his armor, Angemon knocked Gatomon to the side and landed next to his fallen partner preparing to heal the wound.  
  
" No!" Cody said stopping the Angel digimon, " if you heal T.K. now it will drain all of your energy and you'll de-digivolve back to Patamon, of you and T.K. are out of commission they will pound us into the dust. We have to free them first otherwise they'll just hurt you again." Tearing off part of his shirt Cody wrapped the wound and told T.K. to keep pressure on it, Joe had taught him a little bit about treating injuries. " We have to finish this first."  
  
" You can't just expect me to leave T.K. here to die!" Angemon shouted, at the smaller boy, the digimon looked as if he was about to heal T.K. anyway.  
  
" No, he's right Angemon I'll be fine for a little while, we need to finish what we came here to do." T.K.'s voice was a bit stronger now and he sat himself up closing his eyes he mentally reached out for Cody's heartbeat joining it with his own as they started to beat as one.  
  
"Angemon!"  
  
"Ankylomon"  
  
"DNA digivolve to… Shakkoumon!" Once again the giant silver digimon stood tall and proud as both of his partners stood beneath him in changed armor. As all three combatants searched for their opponents they were startled at voices behind them.  
  
" Impressive you are both stronger than we believed," it was Kari she and Yolie had spent this time sneaking behind the boys for an ambush. " You might be strong but you are still doomed," Kari smiled as she her D-3 appeared on her arm and started to glow, Yolei's appeared on her belt and did the same.  
  
"Gatomon"  
  
"Aquillamon"  
  
" DNA digivolve to… Sylphymon!" The red feathered humanoid Ultimate stood ready to fight as its partners stood behind it in new armor. Kari's face mask had become a visor her hair and lower face were now visible, her wings were now red and white, and red feathered tufts were now present on her golden armor. Yolei's armor had also become red and white but remained the same in design, both armors had the symbols of light love and sincerity on them.  
  
" Well little boy it seems you're still out numbered, but I think we should have some fun before we kill you," Yolei's voice sent chills down Cody's spine as he prepared himself for the next assault. " Let's see how fast you are. Astral Stars!" Cody desperately dodged as the shurikens, now charged with astral energy, flew at him with lightning speed. He was so focused on Yolei that he almost didn't hear Kari's attack from above.  
  
" Rosetta Force!" he beam of energy grazed Cody's leg and he went sprawling, turning as fast as he could he fired twice into the air  
  
" Fajita Missile!" The projectiles exploded sending hundreds of bombs toward Kari unable to dodge them all she was knocked out of the sky. " One down" Cody said to himself as he looked for Yolei, a sound behind him caused him to turn rapidly only to come face to face with a glowing shuriken.  
  
" Looks like you lose" Yolei said, her smirk apparent even under the mask, Cody realized he couldn't dodge on his bad leg.  
  
"Spirit Wind!" Cody watched as the tendrils of smoke wrapped Yolei up completely, taking his chance Cody leveled his gun.  
  
" Justice Cannon!" The beam wasn't as strong as it could have been but it was enough to knock her out, Sylphymon who had been literally running circles around Shakkoumon quickly de-digivolved without his partners to sustain him. Shakkoumon was able to return to his champion forms since he hadn't gotten a chance to attack the other ultimate. Cody limped over to the girls and held up patrons medallion, light covered them and they returned their normal forms.  
  
" What happened?" Kari asked holding her head as she sat up. The cat paw gauntlets were still on her hands, Yolei had a large shuriken in her hand.  
  
" We can explain all of this but first we have to free this temple" Patamon said as he flew up behind Cody, T.K. was just behind him favoring his arm apparently Angemon had stopped to heal him.  
  
" How are we going to do that?" Yolei was awaked now and probably a bit sore from the look of it.  
  
" I found the door already Cody it's over here" Armadillomon shouted from about fifty feet away while pointing at a crystal wall. Once again the door lead to a large hall with an altar at the end, the altar had opening for both Kari and Yolei's weapons. As soon as they turned the weapons in their slots the entire temple changed. This time the crystal became bright orange fire burning in large spikes toward the sky. The flames were warm instead of hot and didn't burn at all, but the most impressive change was the addition of a giant red and black bird with twelve digicores hovering around it.  
  
" Its Zhuqiaomon, gauurdian of the south," Patamons voice was full of wonder and fear at the giant digital god.  
  
" Thank you digidestined you have done well to free me, I am grateful"  
  
" What happened to us" Yolei asked, she was ready for some answers. Zhuqiamon was glad to oblige and related the story of her imprisonment by the Dark Master Piedmon. Cody and T.K. told their story so far ending with the realease of the gaurdian of the south. Once it was all told Zhuqiamon offerdc the children rooms for the night as well as food and medicines for thier wounds. Cody laid in his bed late into the night reflecting on the events of the past few days, they would have to fight Ken and Davis soon, this was going to be thier hardest battle yet but if they one they would get their leader back.  
  
"I never knew being a leader was so hard, I wish Joe or Izzy were here they would know what to do I'm sure of it. But, they're gone, I can't rely on them any more I have to do this for myself, I will find a way to win and avenge them all I swear it.  
  
Next time Kari has to deal with the fact that the other chosen are dead including her brother, she and T,K, talk aabout being the only children who have lost siblings in this war. Yolei is coping with the fact that she almost killed one of her best friends and all the while Ebemon is getting ready for something big.  
  
Authors Note: Well this is finally done it took longer than I meant for it to I hope the next chapter will come a little sooner. Well if anyone reads this I hope you review in fact I insist you review, criticism or compliments anything is good. 


End file.
